


the feeling's mutual

by insight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animalistic, Bantering in Bed, Breathplay, Dominant!Castiel, Interspecies, M/M, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insight/pseuds/insight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chest seems a cruel cage to Castiel, a cruel cage that traps Dean's heart like a wild bird beating its wings in a discordant beat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the feeling's mutual

The chest seems a cruel cage to Castiel, a cruel cage that traps Dean's heart like a wild bird beating its wings in a discordant beat.

Castiel feels Dean carding the fingers of his left hand through Castiel's hair; he hears the satisfied noise that Dean makes deep in his throat, a noise that resonates through Dean's chest along with the strong pulse of blood buried beside Dean's breastbone. 

Despite the fact that he birthed this man out of Hell and let his Grace recreate Dean's body, Castiel still finds himself fascinated by the clatter and bang of Dean's body and he digs the fingers of one hand into Dean's chest in order to find the spaces beneath.

Laughter rumbles through Dean's chest and Castiel looks up to find Dean looking at him with a strangely coquettish look on his face.

Castiel frowns and Dean grins and runs a hand roughly over his own face while he wraps his other hand on Castiel's hip, gripping along Castiel's thigh, and hauling Castiel closer to him. 'You're one cool customer in bed, Cas- 'blood don't ever run hot unless you're in a fight?'

Castiel considers this statement as he carelessly leaves bruises along Dean's chest. He considers Dean's curious hold on him as well. 'I was made for one role so it is natural my Grace burns hot for that alone,' Castiel replies quietly, feeling a mild interest when Dean starts rubbing slow sigils into the small of Castiel's back. 

Castiel mentally rolls his eyes when he realizes that Dean is spelling out _Dick with Wings_ on his back.

Dean's eyes are glinting, though. 'So you sayin' that you only respond to dad's bugle call- you get hot for daddy, that it, because that's kind of sick, man.'

Castiel decides that he doesn't like this conversation _at all_ and he shoves Dean's hands off him and instead closes his own hands on Dean's wrists and twists. Dean's back hits the bed with Castiel fully on top of him and Castiel presses Dean deep into the mattress, straddling him and getting in Dean's face, 'You've got father issues as well, Dean Winchester.'

Dean flexes his hands from under Castiel's grip, his expression somwehere between rueful and impish, 'I'm feelin' real uncomfy with this conversation, Cas- I don't think our dads would appreciate us thinkin' about them while we've got our cocks---'

Dean stutters to a stop when Castiel puts his hand around Dean's cock, puts his fingers against the vein and a thumb against the slit, a nice prehensile grip. 

'Hey,' Dean says weakly and Castiel can already see how Dean is hardening under his hand. 'Hey,' Dean says again, squirming a little, ''m not that easy.'

Castiel looks away from Dean's cock and back up to Dean's face, 'I agree with you, Dean, you are a very difficult man,' Castiel says dryly, unsmilingly, as he strokes Dean's fast-growing erection. 

' _nnngh_ ,' Dean protests and bucks his hips a little when Castiel lavishes attention to the head of Dean's cock, slicking the precum around with a circle of his thumb, a filthy kind of loving that Castiel applies himself to aggressively.

Dean groans at the move and puts his heels into the mattress, fucking into Castiel's hand enthusiastically. 

'Yeah, baby, yeah, come for me,' Castiel parrots stiffly, mockingly, and loves it a little when Dean glares up at him from under half-lidded eyes. Castiel keeps his hand playing along Dean's cock but reaches his other hand up and lays it across the notch of Dean's throat, pushing Dean back down capably.

He feels Dean's breath hitch a little under the span of his palm; Castiel pushes his fingers firmly into the hollow of Dean's throat and hums his approval.

'Stop trying to strangle me, Cas, it's disturbing,' Dean gasps from under him. 

Castiel hums again, unconcerned, feeling the lie in Dean's words as Dean's cock gives an excited twitch. He pumps Dean's cock faster and presses down on Dean's strong throat harder. 'You talk too much. I know you like it.'

Dean makes some kind of explosive noise under him at that but Castiel gives a judiciously wicked twist to Dean's cock to distract Dean, to make him whine, to make his chest flush and the sweat stand out on his forehead. 

Castiel licks the salt-taste off Dean's face, his tongue striping broad swipes across Dean's cheeks and Dean laughs a little and gaspingly asks, 'You a fucking animal for me or what, Cas?'

'My blood runs hot for you, Dean,' Castiel says quietly, looking into Dean's lust-hazy green eyes as he continues pumping Dean's cock, gentling his hand on Dean's throat a little before pressing down again firmly until Dean comes on a full-body shudder and a sigh. Castiel sighs as well when he feels his wings span open behind him, the reaction that he has to Dean coming, a reaction which Dean can only see in shadowed impressions.

Castiel balances himself with both hands on the bed as his wings stretch out further. He looks down and is nearly knocked over by how _beautiful_ Dean is- Dean's mouth is in a little 'o' of satiated pleasure, the afterglow expression that Castiel luxuriates in because of the part he played to put it on Dean's face.

'You wan' me to take care of your big freakish wingerection there, big boy,' Dean mumbles as he indolently licks his lips, already getting handsy over where he thinks Castiel's wings are. Castiel presses into the good touch but feels the need to retort, 'My 'wingerection' may be freakish to you but at least it's not as puerile as your penile erection.' He's disgusted to find how much affection there is in his voice when he snaps at Dean, though.

Dean yawns widely and starts rubbing warm, soothing strokes into Castiel's back until he's got Castiel shuddering and crooning on top of him. _crith-croí, crith-croí_ Castiel murmurs affectionately because Dean is generous with his love like this. 

When Dean finally pushes him into orgasm, sunset and rainlight paint the back of Castiel's eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved.


End file.
